


On the hook

by Toqu



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Internalised Transphobia, Jesper is trans, M/M, Other, Smut, slow burn I think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toqu/pseuds/Toqu
Summary: Jesper just barely escapes another Ellingboe vs Krum fight but slips on the ice near the docks, sending him flying into the water. His saviour is none other than Mogens and for now, Jesper is stuck on his ferry with him until the fight is over and Jesper is warmed up. Jesper has a secret he doesn't want anyone to know least of all Mogens, but can he keep his secret?
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	On the hook

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, bear with me please. 
> 
> I freaking love this ship and after not writing fanfic for a few years, this god forsaken movie sent me straight back into the fanfiction abyss.

Most of the time, Jesper thought he could handle the circumstances of living in Smeerensburg. The cold he could face after stocking up on warm underwear and woolen socks. After fixing the biggest holes in his so-called post office, he was able to sleep at night. He missed his silk sheets but…eh. He managed. He was surviving. He had a roof over his head and he had food. What caused Jesper a lot more stress were the neighbours. It took him about a few weeks to figure out the routines of the Krums and Ellingboes. As chaotic as they seemed, their battles were always punctual. They seemed like their inner clocks were all synced up on when the next fight started. And they ended just as punctual. Jesper could make his rounds without ever looking at his clock, just being guided by war cries and the sound of weapons clashing. He basically planned his route accordingly. He almost felt safe making his rounds now. Almost.

His arrival, for example, was NOT routine. His ringing of the battle bell, also out of ordinary. Sometimes things like that just happen. Yeah, right. They seemed to happen awfully often with Mogens in the near vicinity. Just a few days ago Jesper was almost decapitated because Mogens had spread some nasty rumor that a Krum had said something rather vile about Ellingboes and their mothers. He had spread the same rumor vice versa to the Krums as well, probably to get the most damage out of it. The result was a battle that lasted an entire afternoon and into the early evening until both parties were finally out of breath. And now, days after, Krums and Ellingboes, still licking their wounds, gave each other the stink eye. Jasper tried making his rounds but both parties, too damaged to fight right now, resulted to let out their bad mood on him. Most of them could still throw light objects. Or build elaborate little traps that only needed a little tug of a string while the injured trapper sat in a comfy armchair, shouting obscenities at whoever dared to bother him. 

Jesper thought, after this whole tohuwabohu, the town would be relatively quiet for a few days. Oh, how wrong he was. When he woke up this morning, it seemed to be an actually nice day for once. The sun was shining, birds were singing, he didn’t hit his head when the cursed rooster screamed him awake. That qualified as nice. He was still under the illusion when he head into town. He was just biting into his tuna sandwich, when the ringing of the battle bell echoed through the clear morning air. The sandwich landed in the snow. He didn’t know why they were fighting now, neither did he want to know, he just wanted to get out. But, he was too late. Just now he could get a glimpse on his post office in the distance, then it was already blocked by yelling-for-blood townspeople. Jesper saved himself into a small alley, seconds before being impaled by a pitchfork. He ran down the alley, jumped on a few barrels at the dead end and heaved himself over the wall. He fell down on the other side, rather ungraceful, pulled himself up and kept running. He was near the docks, as he could now see. Mogens ferry bobbed in the water, just a few meters away and Jesper cursed the man under his breath. Of course, he would have to run into THIS direction. 

Mogens probably planned this. He probably counted it as a great morning when Jesper was running for his life and Mogens didn’t even have to get up. Jesper could already picture him. Sitting in a chair on its two backlegs, legs up the railing, probably sipping coffee with a good shot of alcohol in it, grinning at the postmen, probably lifting the coffee mug for a cheer and shouting some ever-so-clever-and-snarky remark. Too caught up in this fantasy, already getting pissed, Jesper didn’t pay attention to the road. Near the docks, especially in the morning, the ground used to be slippery more than at any other place in the town. Jesper noticed too late. He slipped and fell right into the freezing water, close to Mogens’ ferry. He had a second where he hoped, Mogens didn’t notice and would just let him drown, save him from the annoying remarks that were sure to come. He would never let Jesper live this down. Instead of his life flashing in front of his eyes, he had what felt like an eternity of nothing but Mogens bothering him until he finally hit the casket. Then his survival instinct kicked in and he started treading water. The uniform was heavy and clinging to him. Finally, his head was above water again, but he couldn’t stay there for long before he started sinking again. Muscles burned and hurt like being pierced by thousand needles, chest feeling like it inflated on itself. Then a tug on his uniform. And before he knew it he was pulled out of the water and landed on a hard yet dry surface. He gasped for air. 

„Bit early for swimming, postman.“ Ugh. Great. Of course it had to be Mogens. A fishing rod was lying in his hands and Jesper noticed a hook sticking out of his coat. He was a bit surprised that Mogens didn’t make a joke about catching fish or something of the sort. „You know, I was actually fishing for breakfast but I doubt you taste very good.“ The ferryman winked at him and Jesper groaned. He would NEVER live this down. „P-please just let me….d-drown next time.“ He wanted to say. But out came a mix of chattering teeth and gibberish. God, he was so cold. The wet uniform felt disgusting and all he wanted was to curl up in a warm bed and cry himself to sleep. He made attempts to stand up, but his legs wouldn’t carry his weight. Mogens held a hand out to him, still that fucking smug look on his face. Jesper didn’t take it, forced himself up and…tripped over his own numb legs, right into the ferryman’s arms. This day was just getting worse and worse. „Well, why didn’t you just say you wanted a hug, postman. I’d have been happy to oblige.“

Jesper wanted to wriggle out of Mogens’ definitely not warm embrace but his muscles just failed him again. „Come on.“ Mogens spun the dripping wet postman around, supporting him in one arm and led him down the stairs to his cabin. He closed the hatch behind them and Jesper could feel warm air on his face. He wasn’t too sure what the ferryman was planning but so far he was glad to be out of the cold. „You should get out of that.“ Mogens gestured to the uniform. All he got was a mortified look. „Or….you know, walk back through the mass of murderous neighbors in drenched clothes, at below freezing point temperatures back to your „post office“ and not wake up the next morning. Your choice.“ Jesper gave him a look like Mogens had just murdered a puppy in front of him, but mumbled a „fine“ Mogens could barely hear through the shivering and the chattering teeth. He smiled at the postman as if to say: good boy. But Jesper just kept staring at him. „What? Get to it, or do you actually want to freeze to death.“ Jesper avoided his eyes, then just mumbles. „Turn around.“ Mogens leaned closer. „You gotta speak up kid, I don’t speak ice mummy.“ Jespers cold, frozen face turned somewhat purple with the blood rising to his cheeks. „I-i’m not g-giving you a strip-sh-show so TURN. AROUND.“ He met Mogens eyes. „Please.“  
Mogens actually did as he was told, taking care of the stove and firing it back on. It was still warm from the night but that probably wouldn’t be enough to get Jespers blood flowing again. He heard the postman shuffle behind him and curse under his breath. He waited till he heard a quiet „Okay“ before he turned around again. „Seriously?“ ,he asked. The postman pressed the cold, wet uniform to his chest, it’s almost like he never took it off. Jesper didn’t look at him, pressing the uniform even harder to his chest. Mogens rubbed his temples. „Look kid, I’m not gonna jump your bones or anything the second I see a bit of naked skin. I’d rather not poke an eye out.“ ,he added with a chuckle and that seemed to put Jesper at ease. Damn…must have gotten so used to Mogens messing with him, he doesn’t expect him to be serious anymore. Silently, Mogens handed the young man a blanket, then turned around again, then around again to take the wet clothing of off Jesper’s hands. The blanket was wrapped tight around Jespers bony frame. Like he didn’t want Mogens to see even a millimeter of his naked body. Mogens found this odd yet didn’t ask. He really couldn’t care less. 

Jesper felt some warmth seeping back into his body as the stove lit up again. If he was alone he would probably relax now. Drink something warm, get comfy in a bed with fluffy pillows, maybe even take a bath. With Mogens here….he clung to his blanket as if his life depended on it. He was pretty sure, Mogens would trip him or steal the blanket from him the second he let his guard down. There were things Jesper didn’t want anyone to see, sometimes he didn’t want to see it himself. And if Mogens found out…Jesper didn’t want to think about what he would do with this information.

„Don’t just stand there. Sit down.“ Mogens gestured him to a small table in a corner and Jesper made his way over there, still carefully watching Mogens every move. Mogens pretended not to notice while he heated up leftover soup and got some strong booze out of a cupboard. He filled a glass to the brim and placed it in front of Jesper. „Drink this. S’gonna warm you up.“ Then he turned back to the soup. He didn’t have to look to know Jesper was staring at him again instead of drinking the damn booze. „The way you stare at me, one could think you got the hots for me.“ , he chuckled, looked over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows. „Jesper turned beet-red and quickly turned back to the alcohol. Mogens filled the soup into a bowl and gave it to Jesper who wrapped his long fingers around it and just let the warmth flood through him for a minute. Mogens sat down in front of him and couldn’t help but look at his hands. Both hands. Which weren’t clinging to the blanket anymore. Jesper noticed too, quickly put the bowl down so he could hold the blanket together with one hand. 

Mogens raised an eyebrow. The kid was acting weird. Weirder than usual. But he stayed quiet. He had a bad feeling about the topic. He watched Jespers fruitless attempts to drink from the bowl with one hand, then decided he’s rather not scrub soup from the planks, or treat burn injuries and handed Jesper a spoon. Jesper muttered the tiniest „thank you“ without looking at Mogens and proceeded to shovel soup into his mouth. „Jesus kid, didn’t they teach you table manners at the academy?“ Jesper ignored him, a piece of carrot almost landed in Mogens face. „Whoa, slow down. You’re gonna burn yourself.“ Jesper did slow down, seeing the point in Mogens words, but he just wanted to get out of here. The sooner the better. „Just calm down, postman. I propose a truce, alright?“ He offered his hand to Jesper. „Till you are all warmed up and fully clothed again, I won’t do a single thing.“ He smiled in way that he hoped looked disarming. Jesper looked at him. „Promise?“ ,he asked, pointing the spoon at Mogens. „Cross my heart.“ He didn’t think Jesper would actually believe him so he was a bit surprised, when Jesper put down the spoon, shook his hand, then went back to eating. Mogens let his hand linger in the air for a moment, surprised that the postman actually seemed calmer now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far and thanks for reading :)


End file.
